


Quote

by Sammynator



Series: 30 Days OTP Alphabet Challenge [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Soul Selling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynator/pseuds/Sammynator
Summary: After Sam dies, Dean is tormented by his own memories. It should never have gotten that far! Desperate times call for desperate measures and Dean would do anything to hold his brother in his arms again, to kiss him and feel his beating heart.





	Quote

**Author's Note:**

> Part seventeen of the OTP Alphabet Challenge

"You´re my brother and I´d die for you." Dean wanted to slam his head against the wall, just to make the voice inside his head SHUT THE HELL UP! The words Sam had said over a year ago had embedded themselves inside his brain and tortured him in the darkest hours of night, because Sam wasn´t supposed to say something like that. It was Dean´s job to keep him safe, not the other way around. Sam wasn´t supposed to die in that godforsaken place, the kid actually had a future ahead of him. Dean was already half way to the grave, as every good hunter was. But Sam, he´d have had a chance. But now he was lying on that bed, skin pale and cold, eyes closed, blood drying in lifeless veins and Dean could still hear him calling out for Dean, could see the light and hope in his eyes, the love and happiness of seeing his beloved brother again. "You´re my brother and I´d die for you." Suddenly a memory jolted through Dean and shook his body like an electric shock. A crossroad. A box. An opportunity. Dean got up and walked over to Sam on unsteady legs. He kneeled his side and caressed the white, stubbly cheek of his little brother. His lips were damp with tears as he kissed Sam´s forhead, the touch gentle as an angel´s feather. "You´re my brother and I´d die for you."

When Dean came back, hours later, nauseous with fear of the things to come, now and in a years time, he stepped in on Sam checking his injuries in the mirror. Standing upright. Blinking. Breathing. Questions and pain and wonder in his eyes, and Dean couldn´t stop himself, he threw his arms around his brother and kissed the muffled, pained moan away. Alive. A beating heart under his hands, warm skin, breath ruffling his hair. The same sweet smell he remembered when he buried his face in Sam´s neck. Dean let his hands roam, a desperate need to make sure Sam was actually there with him. "I thought I was going to lose you! What would I have done?" Sam´s heart skipped a beat, he caught a glimpse of Dean´s wet eyes and the torment still lingering there, and he kissed back feverently, as if he tried to become one with Dean.  
Later, they lay under the covers, sweat dried on their skin, Sam´s wounds treated and his eyes closed in peaceful slumber. Dean watched his brothers peaceful face in the pale moonlight, smiled and whispered into his hair: "You´re my brother, and I´m gonna die for you."


End file.
